wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Warcraft Universe
A Warcraft univerzum (alias Warcraft franchise vagy A Warcraft Története) a Blizzard Entertainment által létrehozott világ, első alkalommal a Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ''nevű stratégiai játékban jelent meg.'' Ez az oldal a hivatalos Warcaft Tan(Lore)-ból tartalmaz információkat. Lásd még lore, Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation, és WoWWiki:Book citation index. Játékok Eredetileg a számítógépes játékokban volt jelen a Warcraft univerzuma, és jelenleg is ezen van az elsődleges hangsúly. Sok minden megváltozott a Warcraft: Orcs and Humans ''megjelenése óta, hiszen az újabb kiadásokkal és a World of Warcraft megjelenésével jelentősen bővült a világ, és újraélhettünk néhány történetet a régmultból is. A Warcraft bemutatta az alapvető konfliktust az emberek és az orkok között, valamint a karaktereket, Medivhet, Llane-t, Garonát és Lothart. A Warcraft II-vel kibővült a világ Azeroth Királyságával(a WoW idejében Stormwind néven ismeretes), amely Khaz Modant és Lordearont foglalja magában. A Warcraft III-nak köszönhetően ismét bővebb lett a világ a két kontinenssel, Kalimdorral és Northrenddel, Azeroth születésének részletes történetével és számos új fajjal, az éjelfekkel(night elves), a taurenekkel és az új ellenséggel, az Ostorral(Scourge). ''A World of Warcraft'' továbbra is folytatja ezt a tendenciát azáltal, hogy a'' ''világ távolról sem áll pusztán pár játékosból. A Warcraft világa ettól sokkal összetettebb.'' Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Manuális *** Chronicles of the War in Azeroth *** The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes *** The Azeroth Army of the First War *** The Orcish Horde of the First War *** Creatures of the Land ** Game *** Battles of the First War ** DemoWarcraft: Orcs & Humans Demo *** Missions of the Demo Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Manual *** Legends of the Land (Azeroth) *** Places of Mystery *** A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth *** The History of Orcish Ascension *** Nations of the Alliance *** Clans of the Horde ** Game *** Battles of the Second War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) ** Manual *** The Aftermath of the Second War *** Legends of the Land (Draenor) *** Clans of Draenor ** Game *** Beyond the Dark Portal missions Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (visszavont - lásd a könyvet: Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains ***Bestiary **Game **DemoWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Demo *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (kiegészítő) **Manual ***Chronicle ***New Orc Hero ***New Orc Units ***New Orc Buildings ***New Human Hero ***New Human Units ***New Human Buildings ***New Undead Hero ***New Undead Units ***New Undead Buildings ***New Night Elf Hero ***New Night Elf Units ***Other New Features **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game **In-Game Books ** ::*Forum ::: :: ::*History of Warcraft ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (kiegészítő) **Manual **Game :* ::: ::: *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (kiegészítő) **Game :* ::: Novellák és rövid történetek * Warcraft Archive ** Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen ** Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak ** Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden ** The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb * War of the Ancients Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak **Warcraft War of the Ancients Archive *** The Well of Eternity *** The Demon Soul *** The Sundering * Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R. A. DeCandido * Rise of the Horde - by Christie Golden * Tides of Darkness - by Aaron Rosenberg * Beyond the Dark Portal - by Christie Golden and Aaron Rosenberg * Night of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak * Short Stories * Arthas: Rise of the Lich King - by Christie Golden * Stormrage - by Richard A. Knaak Mangák és képregények Képregény * World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Manga (Manhwa) * The Sunwell Trilogy (Ultimate Edition) - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Dragon Hunt ** Shadows of Ice ** Ghostlands Képregény-sorozat * World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic) Manga-sorozat * Warcraft: Legends - by various authors & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Volume 1 ** Volume 2 ** Volume 3 ** Volume 4 ** Volume 5 Hamarosan megjelenő mangák * Death Knight - by Dan Jolley * Dragons of Outland Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan * Mage - by Richard A. Knaak Filmek *Warcraft Movie (készülőben) DVDs *Warcraft III Cinematics Disc *The Making of World of Warcraft Pen-and-Paper RPG Sourcebooks Warcraft *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Alliance & Horde Compendium *Manual of Monsters *Magic & Mayhem *Lands of Conflict *Shadows & Light World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *More Magic and Mayhem *Lands of Mystery *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Dark Factions PDF-only material *World of Warcraft RPG Character SheetWorld of Warcraft RPG Character Sheet at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft RPG Conversion DocumentWorld of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game PreviewWorld of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game Preview at White Wolf's download site *Bones of Ironforge *Lands of Mystery Extra Web Bonuses *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats *Monster Guide Web Supplement Stratégia-leírások *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition *World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion *World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion II *World of Warcraft Atlas *World of Warcraft Atlas Gift Pack *World of Warcraft Atlas, Second Edition *World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade *World of Warcraft Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: Bestiary *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide *World of the Warcraft Atlas: Wrath of the Lich King Egyéb könyvek *The Art of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Egyebek *World of Warcraft World Map *World of Warcraft Trading Card Game see for all WoW TCG products **The Alliance Art Card Set **The Horde Art Card Set **The Art of the Trading Card Game *World of Warcraft Miniatures Game *Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **Warcraft: The Board Game **Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set *World of Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **World of Warcraft: The Board Game **World of Warcraft: The Board Game Shadow of War Expansion **World of Warcraft: The Board Game The Burning Crusade Expansion *World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game **World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game Figure Expansions Referenciák Külső hivatkozások : : : :: : : : : : :: : :: : :: *Warcraft RPGs : : : Kategória:Lore Kategória:Sources Kategória:Blizzard Entertainment